powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pokemon1992
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Electricity Generation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 23:47, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Superpower Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 23:48, January 20, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:42, January 21, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, January 25, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, January 26, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:25, January 27, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. And since this is alternate account, take a three days. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Let's call this third one for reasons of using multiple accounts. You use same name for them all. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible '''at least 300px '''wide ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:30, January 30, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:19, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Add to Gallery = make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:13, February 20, 2019 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. Add to Gallery = make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, February 22, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One Week. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:12, April 2, 2019 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One week. Thanks a lot for adding more work for me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, May 3, 2019 (UTC)